Something New
by kse93
Summary: After the events of 'Quiet The Common Fairy', our once fearsome villain Peter Pan, is now having second thoughts of his 'sure plan'. What does he do that will shake our favorite group of heroes up? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: After the events of 'Quiet The Common Fairy', our once fearsome villain Peter Pan, is now having second thoughts of his 'sure plan'. What does he do that will shake our favorite group of heroes up? Read and find out.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own any of the characters or anything in regards to this show.

**Side note**: This story is heavily inspired by the 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' episode, 'Something Blue'. Any and all similarities to the episode are completely on purpose. I will be adding my own OUAT spin to it, but some of the lines and scenes are taken directly from the episode.

**A/N**: Huge big thank you to hoping-it-meant-more (via tumblr) for being my beta and giving me the ok! You're amazing!

* * *

Pan stood on the bluff over looking parts of Neverland. He could clearly see the Saviour's camp set up. They were getting too close and he needed more time.

"Felix!" Pan shouted. "Retrieve me the powders."

The lost boy nodded and disappeared into their camp before returning shortly after and handing Pan a box.

"What are you doing with these? You haven't asked for them since we got Wendy."

"You see their camp there?" He said yes before Pan continued. "They're getting closer. And a simple spell won't suffice now." A wide smile came onto his face is he held up one of the leather pouches.

Felix could tell that he wasn't using his basic tricks. No, this was something more. "Which spell are you using, Pan? That doesn't smell like a sleeping curse."

"No, my lost boy. This here is something much better. It's almost like a revealing curse. I shall cast it upon the two of them I'm worried about most," he said nodding to Hook and Emma.

"The savior and Hook? Why not the Queen?"

Pan nodded to him. "It shall have them reveal what they feel deepest and act upon it. Should give us a few days." _If we're lucky_, he thought. "As for the Queen, they deter her too much. They aren't letting her use her magic and that's the only thing she relies on."

He opened the pouch and poured the orange sand over the edge of the cliff. From there it formed a line and swirled in the night. Going directly to the two sleeping targets and let their bodies absorb it.

Peter smiled as the spell started to set.

"And my work here is done. How about a rousing game of 'Find the Wench'?"

The two walked back to the camp, leaving the charming team to sleep.

* * *

As the day came about, not that you could tell in Neverland, the group of heroes started to awaken.

Hook was the first one up, his body already slipping back into the times of Neverland. Something he'd wish to never happen again.

While Snow, Charming, Regina, and Tink were rousing from their slumber, he turned his eyes to Emma. Still asleep, with her face ridden of the hard lines they developed after her life.

Any person would have to be blind to not her beauty. Her blonde hair and fair skin brought out the green of her eyes. But what he noticed wasn't just her physical traits, but her individual ones as well.

From the first moment of meeting the Savior, Hook was drawn to her. Of course, the fierceness and confidence were some of her best qualities. And the fact she had bested him didn't hurt either. But he also could see the longing in her eyes whenever she looked toward her parents. He knew the look well. Hell, he could have patented it.

He had only gotten bits and pieces from her life and from what he could tell, it wasn't an easy one. But being abandoned never is. And had been more than he'd like.

When he noticed Emma was starting to stir, he turned to look around at his camp mates.

His eyes stayed on Charming as he noticed the prince struggling to sit up and, while they weren't exactly, mates, the pirate hated to see him in such a way.

Hook heard the heroic stories of Prince Charming and Snow White. While he's never acted out as such, he was impressed by them. They fought for who they loved and what was right. Their tenacity was something to be admired.

Dreamshade was something most never came back from; and then there was also that voice in the back of his head telling him that he didn't want to see Emma anymore hurt.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Savior waking up. Her face fell as she became more awake; he could only think that her dreams were far nicer than the nightmare she awoke too.

"So, what's our next plan of attack?" Tink asked.

The group sat around staring at each other, hoping someone was going to jump in with an answer.

"There's no plan is there?" The fairy concluded.

"Well, we were going to-"

Hook interrupted Charming before he could finish, "No, we don't have a exact plan yet. We know where his camp is though. And I suggest we all get in food in our systems before he conduct our raid."

"That's actually a good a idea, surprisingly." Snow said stunned.

"Hook and I can look for food. Why not Mary Margaret and Regina get some firewood?" Emma said to the group.

"Hey, since when do you-" Regina quieted when she heard twigs snapping behind her.

Hook and Emma took out their swords, giving each other a quick nod to ensure they were ready. While Charming was moving Tink and Snow out of the way.

Rumple emerged from the clearing and into their views. But knowing the Dark One, nobody lowered their weapons.

"Ah, nice to all you again," he sneered.

"How do we know you're really Gold? Hook said Pan has all kinds of tricks up his sleeves," Emma questioned.

"If he wanted your trust, why would he come to you as me?" Rumple asked smugly.

Hook looked to Charming and Emma to see if they believed him as well. They all nodded in agreement and put away their swords.

"Fair point," said Charming.

"Why'd you choose to come back to us? Why now?" The Evil Queen questioned. "Pan scare you?"

Rumplestilskin's face contorted, "And why would I come looking for you after I had left?" He looked around to their group when no one had responses. "I'm looking for Bae, he's on the island."

"Neal?" Emma's face paled at the mere mention of his name. "Neal's dead, I saw him die."

"Wrong, you saw him injured." Gold replied.

Emma's head shook in defiance. "People don't come back from gunshot wounds."

Hook saw the pain erupting from every pore in her body. He was aware of Baelfire's, what he thought was demise, but he had no idea Emma had witnessed it. He had to dig his feet into the dirt beneath him to stop himself from going to her.

"Not my son," Rumple sneered. "It takes more than that to end one of us."

"Don't I know it," Hook said not so under his breath. "How do you know it was truly him? Pan could have done anything to stir you up."

Gold nearly shook from the words. "He wouldn't have used Bae's form to come after me. He has…other ways."

Hook's eyebrows furrowed at the comment but knew not to take it any further.

"And since you all know nothing, I shall be on my way again." Rumple turned back around on the group leaving their clearing.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help us?" Snow asked him.

"Trust me, dearie. I'd be doing nothing more than put you all in more danger," he replied falling out of their sights.

"Okay, because that wasn't ominous," Emma said sarcastically.

While everyone was still reeling from the Crocadile's guest appearance, Hook looked over to Charming and his wife, who was looking worried.

"You alright there, mate?" He asked walking up to them.

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick. I think it's just because of the new vegetation," Charming lied.

Snow still looked worried, her husband had been sick before, but this was different. She figured something was going on but he'd be fine. This family wasn't going to lose anymore people.

"Why don't you stay here with Tink while Regina and I look for firewood then?" Snow asked while running a soothing hand on his hair.

"Yeah, we'll hold down the fort." Charming tried his best to look strong, but Hook and Snow knew better.

Hook glanced over to Tinkerbell who was watching the Prince with a careful eye. He could tell she knew what was happening, and that they'd both do something to help him.

Soon after, the two teams split up leaving Charming and Tink to look over the camp.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters or anything in regards to this show.

A/N 1: Thank you so much for the favs and follows! Gave me the motivation to get this chapter out quicker!  
And yes, Charming is still poisoned with Dreamshade. If you've seen the Buffy episode, you clearly know what role he's filling in.

A/N 2: Huge big thank you to hoping-it-meant-more (via tumblr) for being my beta.

* * *

Emma's mind was still reeling as she and Hook made their way through the jungle.

How was Neal even still alive? The wound that had befallen him hadn't been instantly fatal, but he fell through a portal. Which she now knew, took more toll on your body than one would realize.

She also knew Gold wouldn't lie about this. No matter how many shitty things he's done, she knew the two people he's cared about are Belle and Neal.

The thought of him truly being alive scared her though. She wanted to put all of it behind her, start anew. But she couldn't do that when he was always there. Of course she wanted Henry to know his father, but she knew with him being there she wouldn't open up. Not with that fear being shoved in her face every time she saw him.

The savior glanced up at the pirate that was walking in front of her. He'd been so quiet ever since they'd heard about Neal. And while she was, apparently, an open book to him, it wasn't the other way around.

She knew that they had a history of some sort but she never knew what. Never really cared; until now.

"Emma?" Hook asked while looking at her with furrowed brows. "I've been saying your name for the last 2 minutes and you weren't replying. We can take some of these."

She wordlessly handed him the leather sack she'd been carrying. She looked to him again when she heard he'd been talking.

"We'll find them, Swan. Your family will see too it," he said. "And when you're family wants something, they get it."

Emma stared at him while he continuted to get more food. How could he believe in her so much? Even Neal outright told her he never believed her superpower. Yet, Hook had. And now he's here helping her find her son.

There was the voice in the back of her head though that kept telling her, 'that it would all fall apart'. And after years of listening to it, habit told her to continue too.

"Why are you believing in me so much?" Emma spat.

A look of confusion came across Hook's face, "Excuse me?"

"The last few times we've seen each other, we've been fighting tooth and nail. And now you suddenly you're know on my side. I know I expected some help, but this…"

"So what? You want me to guide you through the hell hole but tell you, that all your attempts will fail?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because nothing good ever happens," she screamed at him. "Every time I get the littlest amount of hope, it gets ripped away from me. I'm tired of wanting things to go right. I accepted all of it before and maybe-"

A small burst of magic cut her off. They both wobbled on their feet, trying to regain balance.

When their eyes met, a new feeling emerged in them both.

"Emma."

"Killian."

They met halfway and tangled themselves in a passionate kiss. Emma gripped the collar of his coat, trying to lose herself in him.

He brought his hand up to weave his fingers through her hair and his hook on the small of her back. He had never felt a kiss like this one. One that changed everything.

Their lips were moving as one, bodies pressed tightly together. It was as if they were one person.

They rested their foreheads together as they panted for breath.

"Emma, marry me. Make me the happiest man in every world," he pleaded.

Her eyes went wide, with tears barely brimming the corners. "It's just so sudden."

"I know, love. But what I feel for you cannot be put into words. Just say yes."

A smile graced across her face. "Oh, Killian. Of course it's yes!"

The brightest smiles came upon both their faces as they let out sighs of relief.

"I know it may be a little loose, but it's all I have at the moment." He took the ring from his thumb and put it on her left ring finger.

She looked down at the ring on her hand with tears coming to her eyes. This was the symbol of hope she always needed, "It's perfect."

Hook brought his arms around her waist and spun her around. He was convinced her laugh was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Tink and Charming were both calmly waiting for their other camp mates to comeback.

After being in Neverland for awhile, she knew of nearly every poison on this wretched island. From the looks of Charming, he'd gotten one of the worst.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

Doing his best to look better than he felt, he smiled and nodded at her. "Not the best, but I'll be alright."

"When the others get back with the firewood, I can make you a tea I know of. It won't cure anything, but it will make you feel a little better."

"That'd be great. Thanks."

She knew he was lying, but what else could she do?

The sounds of a soft giggle brought their attentions to the outside of the camp.

Killian and Emma came walking in, hands clasped together while she carried a sack full of various kinds of fruit.

Not wanting to bring up that just yet, Tink called out to him, "Hook?"

Rising from her spot she walked over to them both. He whispered something in the savior's ear and she walked away, sitting herself next to her father while putting the food down on the mats they had made before.

She glanced at Charming who was currently seated on a log, with his daughter next to him cutting up fruit. "It's Dreamshade isn't it?"

Like he knew before, the fairy was a smart one. "Aye, that it is."

"Well what are going to do about it?"

"He was hoping when we found you that some fairy dust would be able to help him. And alas, the thought proved to be futile."

Tink scoffed and shook her head at him, "So what? That's it? We let him die?"

"What so you expect me to do Tinkerbell? There's nothing that'll save him," Hook said visibly shaken. "Not now."

The fairy knew what had happened to Hook's brother. He told her one night while he was more drunk than usual. It was from then on she started seeing his true heart; he wasn't a badass pirate he projected as much as people wanted him to think. No, **he **was a Lost Boy at heart who'd given up hope.

"What about the water?" Hook gave her a strong glare that frightened even her. "Maybe Regina can get you a spell. A thank you for saving her son."

"You think she would do that?"

She could see he was starting to believe her, but she just needed to take it that extra step. "You can't let Emma lose another person she loves."

And that was it. She saw the realization blossom onto his face. "I'll get it but I'm not garunteeing anything."

"That's all I ask," she said smiling up at him. "But, why did you and Emma walk in here holding hands?"

She said it loudly enough to bring the attention to everyone.

Emma smiled getting up from her seat and walking over to Killian, bringing her arms around him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Charming had a confused look in his face as he looked to his daughter and the pirate.

"Daddy! You'll never guessed what's happened!" She said while holding up her left hand.

The word shocked doesn't being to describe the looks on the fairy and shepard's faces.

But the couple didn't care; they were to busy in their own world, gazing into each other's eyes.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Charming shot up from his seat, with a murderous gaze shot at the pirate.

The couple let go of each other, going into protective mode.

He moved toward the pirate while Emma walked infront of her father with defensive hands.

"What'd you do to her? Is this some sort of sick joke?" Charming fumed.

His daughter placed her hands on his chest in a calming matter, "Dad, no. Killian didn't do anything. I just, finally opened my eyes." She looked back to her fiancé standing not 5 feet from her with a warm smile, "And I saw what was right in front of me."

"A pirate?" He spat.

"No, a good man." Emma said.

"I don't buy that. Don't you dare touch her," Charming charged toward Killian stumbling on his feet.

He righted the Shepard before he could fall on his face. "And I don't fight invalids."

The savior smiled at him and walked over, wrapping her arms around the pirate.

The Prince stood there baffled by his daughter. He'd never seen her so happy before. Even with Henry, she still had that underlying sadness in her features.

You wouldn't even notice that with how she was now. There was a lightness to her now, an etherealness. It was something he only saw whenever he looked at Snow.


End file.
